Promise
by iloveelifromdehgrassi
Summary: Eli moves away but, he promises Clare he will come back. Will he come back and will he be he same person? i know but if you want to you should read this :
1. Chapter 1

**I am so bad at focusing on one story this popped in my head and I had to post it before I forgot or somebody else thought of this idea.**

**Wish me luck**

**So here is Promise!**

_Flashback_

"_Clare" my mother called. "Eli is here" I was happy that he was here but sad because he was moving away. I was seven and he was eight. I looked in the mirror at my Barbie t-shirt and my long curly hair. I ran over to my vanity and grabbed my favorite ring and a chain to put the ring on and ran down the stairs._

"_Hey, Eli" I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs. He turned and looked at me and smiled._

"_C'mon Clare lets go outside" he said holding his hand out. I grabbed it and we went out the front door and sat on my porch in silence, then I remembered that I had to give him something._

"_Here, I want you to have this to remember me when you leave" I said handing him the ring on the chain. He put the chain on and smiled_

"_Hold on" he said as he ran to his parents car and moved stuff around and then found what he was looking for and ran back to me. "Here" he said opening his hand revealing his pick on a chain. I lifted my hair up and he out the necklace on. I looked down at it and smiled_

"_Thank you" I said. He nodded his head and then we sat in silence, then I spoke "Promise you won't forget me and that you will come back one day" I said_

"_I promise. I won't forget you and I will come back before we graduate from high school and won't take this chain off" he said_

"_Pinky promise" I said holding my pinky out. He smiled and linked his pinky with mine_

"_I pinky promise" he said_

"_Elijah, it's time to go tell Clare bye" said his mother. My eyes started to water because it would be a while before I saw him again. We stood up and hugged each other. It seemed like only seconds passed when we pulled apart. He wiped my tears away._

"_I will come back Clare. I promised you and I will keep it" he said. I nodded my head and he walked to his car and stopped before turning around and waving bye_

"_Bye, Eli" I said_

"_Don't say goodbye say see you later" he said as he got in his car and his dad closed the door. My family came and stood with me as our next door neighbors left._

"_Clare did you say bye?" asked my sister_

"_No, I said see you later" I said with a smile_

_End of Flashback_

"Clare!" yelled Alli

"Huh?" I asked

"You weren't listening to what were you thinking about?" she asked

"Eli" I said and she nodded her head "So what were you talking about?" I asked

"There are some new kids and Principal Simpson wants us to show them around and there are two positives out of this" she said "One, no classes for us and two, he said they are boys" she said. Alli was boy crazy. We got up from the picnic table and walked inside agreeing to meet up in ten minutes in the office. I walked to my locker to put my books up since I wouldn't need them today. I started putting my books up when two hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who" said the person. I turned around and saw K.C. standing there he leaned down and kissed me. His kisses weren't special. You know they say when you kiss the person u should be with every kiss is so sweet and passionate and always make your knees weak. Yeah, K.C. kisses were nowhere near that.

"Why do you wear that stupid pick" he asked for like the millionth time

"You already know why" I said as I turned back to finish putting my books away. Then I closed my locker and turned around to see him staring at Jenna. She looked at me

"Hi, Clare-bear" she said and walked away. K.C. turned and looked at me.

"Clare" he started. I put my hand up

"I got to meet up with Alli, I'll see you later" I said walking away not waiting for his response.

I walked to the office where Alli was messing with the radio

"I'm here" I announced to her and Ms. Thomas the secretary

"Hi Clare" said Ms. Thomas. I waved and sat my stuff down as Alli turned up the radio and Usher 'Dj got us falling in love' was on the radio. We started dancing around the office randomly and singing. We even got Ms. Thomas to join us! We didn't notice Simpson walk until he turned the music off

"I don't mean to stop your dance party but, can you girls show the new students to their classes and then you can come back and finish your dance party with Ms. Thomas" he said

We all laughed and agreed. We grabbed our stuff and followed him into the hallway.

"Gentlemen your school tour guides are here" he said and the boys turned and faced us. "If you need anything just ask Alli and Clare" and then he left

"What are your names" Alli asked

The tallest boy answered first "I'm Drew Torres" Alli leaned sideways to me

"He's hot" she said before the next boy introduced his self.

"I'm Adam Torres" said the shortest boy out of the three and he had features that made him look like a girl.

"And I am Elijah Goldsworthy but I like Eli better" said the last boy. My head snapped towards Eli. He looked the same but a lot cuter and more mature. I picked up the pick he gave me and looked at him. Then he reached in his shirt and pulled out the ring I gave him.

"You still got it" I said kind of whispering. He nodded his head. I don't know what came over me when I ran and hugged him. He was a little tense at first but then he hugged me back. I pulled away to see Alli and the two Torres left.

"You came back" I said still in shock hat he kept his promise.

"I made you a promise and I don't break promises" he said with a smile. Then the bell rang

"I better show you to your classes because you have a half day since it's your first day" I said linking my arm with his. We started walking enjoying each other presence in silence. I stopped walking

"Do you have your schedule?" I asked. He used his free arm to go in his bag and get it and handed it to me. "You have Chemistry first" I said as we started walking again. We came to the hallway where his class is when we heard kissing noises. We turned the corner and my body when cold. "K.C.?" I asked. He pushed Jenna off of him

"It's not what it looks like" he said walking up to me and Eli. We looked at our linked arms "Why are you linked arms with him?" he asked me accusingly

"Don't turn this on me K.C. I'm showing him o class and you are sucking the saliva out of Jenna's mouth" I said

"Clare, I'm sorry" he said. I started to say something but Eli said something first

"Clare please tell me this jerk isn't your boyfriend" he said

"Who the hell you calling a jerk" K.C. said getting in Eli's face

"Get out of my face" Eli said calmly

"And if I don't" K.C. said. I pushed between them

"K.C. we are over, you can have Jenna but don't come crying to me when she leaves you for the next athlete that comes along" I said walking away "You coming Eli?" I asked. He ran up and linked his arm with mine and we walked away

**So what do you think?**

**I will try my best to hurry on my other updates**

**If you like press that little review button and tell me what you think**

**Oh and I will like to thank Katy Perry for making awesome music that I listen to every time I write a chapter up or story**

**Until next time people **


	2. Chapter 2

**Um thank you to the people who reviewed this for you**

I showed Eli to the rest of his classes, and then Simpson let us out early so we decided to go to the park. I ran to a swing and sat down and Eli followed me.

"Push me" I said kind of demanding instead of asking.

"Remember last time you asked me to push you" he reminded me

_Flashback_

_I was six and Eli had just turned seven a few days earlier. Our mothers brought us to the park so they could talk and gossip and also because me and Eli wanted to play. I ran to the swing and jumped on it. I tried to push off but my feet couldn't touch the ground._

"_Eli" I yelled. He was over on the monkey bars. He jumped off and made his way over to me._

"_Yes Clare" he said_

"_Can you push me please?" I asked making a sad face I knew he couldn't say no to. He rolled his eyes and walked behind me and pushed me. I started moving but I wasn't going high. "Eli" I whined "I wanna go higher" he grabbed the swing and pulled me back and pushed me high. I forgot to hold on so I went flying in the air. I was having fun until gravity pulled me back down. I started screaming for Eli to help me. I hit something or someone instead of the ground and I heard a loud crack sound. I looked to see what was under me it was Eli. I quickly got up. "Are you ok?" I asked he had a pained look on his face._

"_Can you help me up?" he asked. He held out the arm that wasn't bent. We walked back to our mothers they said it was time for us to go. His mom invited my family over for dinner and my mother accepted and said Darcy would be over a friend's house. We went home to get cleaned up and I made Eli a card saying I was sorry for falling on him and that I hope we could still be friends. We walked over to Eli's house and his mother let us in._

"_He's in his room" she told me. I ran up the stairs and stood in front of his door. Before I could knock he opened his door and smiled at me._

"_Hi Clare" he said. Instead of me saying hi I looked at his arm that was bent earlier that is now in a cast. I handed him my paper made card and looked down at the floor. He stood there for a minute and then he walked in his room. I looked up and walked in his room and he was putting it on his bulletin board then turned around._

"_Thank you Clare. I know it was an accident and that you didn't mean it and we will be best friends forever. I promise" he said. I nodded my head and hugged him_

_End of flashback_

"Ha-ha" I said sarcastically. He walked in front of me and stopped the little swinging I was doing and stared at me

"You don't wear glasses anymore" he stated. I nodded my head. "It's cute" he said I started to blush a little and then my phone started vibrating. I looked at it to see who was calling, it was my mom.

"_Hello"_ I said

"Clare, are you with Eli?" she asked

"Yes, we're in the park"

"You're skipping school?" she asked accusingly

"No. Mr. Simpson let us out early" I said

"Oh, well we are having dinner with the Goldsworthy's tonight at that new fancy restaurant downtown where you are going to sing."

"Sing?"

"Clare you have a beautiful voice that the world needs to hear. Please do it?" she basically begged

"Fine" I said giving in

"Ok, and Eli is going to drive you ok"

"Alright mom"

"Ok see you later" she said and then we hung up. I looked up to find Eli still staring at me

"So" I started blushing because he was looking at me "Our families are eating together and my mom said that you are driving me in…..your hearse" I said still getting use to the fact his mom let him get it.

"Call him Morty and I'm hungry" he said

"Let's go to my house" I suggested. I got off the swing and he turned to the side and let me walk and he followed. "So what have you been up to these last few years?" I asked. I felt him tense up beside me. I looked up to see his face and it was unreadable

"There has been a lot of bad a little good" he said sharply

"You can tell me, Eli" I said

We got in Morty and sat there and Eli began to talk

"You want to know what the last few years have been like for me?" he asked. I nodded my head. He continued "I was the kid they pushed in lockers, the one who they punched because they felt like it. I only had one friend and she was my girlfriend" he paused and took a breath "she was my best friend. One day we had a huge fight and she ran off into the night" he stopped and started driving. We pulled up in front of my house and just sat there

"I'm sorry Eli that you had to deal with that but-"he interrupted me

"Why do you care" he yelled "Nobody else care so why do you!" he yelled. My eyes start to water

"I just wanted to help" I whispered as I got out of Morty and ran up my steps.

"Clare" he yelled. I ignored him and ran inside. I sat in my living room when I heard a knock on my front door. I looked out the window and it was Eli.

"I'll sit outside your door until you let me in" he said

"Guess you're going to be out there for a while" I said walking back to the living room

**I'm done with this chapter for the night.**

**I want someone to write an Eli-Fitz-Adam story**

**Why you may ask**

**Just because so can someone write it! It would make me happy for a whole year!**

**Think about it while you review this chapter!**


	3. Author's note

**I need help for the next chapter i have an idea but i want to know what you guys should happen next. Please share your ideas! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so i am done with this story.**

**If someone wats it they an have just let me know.**

**Peace :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3!**

**Regular POV**

Eli was never the one to accept help. It's not that he didn't want it; it was just that he thought the person who offered to him was calling him weak and pathetic. He felt really bad for yelling at Clare which was like 30 minutes ago. She didn't deserve that nobody deserves that. Now here he was standing on Clare's porch with a black dress shirt tucked into a pair of black slacks that covered half of his shiny black dress shoes. He held a piece of printer paper that he turned into a little card. On the front there was a picture of those two smiling and holding hands, he drew the picture to the best of his ability.

'Here goes nothing' he thought as he knocked on the door. After 4 knocks he took a step back and waited for her to open the door.

Waiting

Waiting

He began to worry that maybe she left early so she didn't have to talk to him or be near him or that maybe she decided not to go.

'Sigh' 'Oh well I messed up and she'll probably never speak to me again' he thought.

Eli slowly walked down the stairs when he heard the door open and her voice call out to him.

"Eli" Clare called out. Eli turned around to face her.

"Hey, I thought you left or decided not to go" he told her.

"No, I'm still going. Um, what's in your hand if you don't mind me asking without yelling at me?"

"Actually, it's for you" He said handing her the "card"

She took the card from his hand and looked at the cover and smiled which brought a smile to his face. After a few more seconds she opened the card and it said:

_I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to hurt you I'm just not use to someone trying to help me. Hope we can still be best friends, Eli"_

She closed the card slowly and held it to her chest and then looked up at Eli with a smile.

"Yeah we can still be best friends" she told him "Let me put this in my room and then we can go, ok?

She ran upstairs and her silver bracelet that matched the silver Rolex he was wearing clinked together as she ran upstairs. That's when he noticed when was wearing an all black dress. She came back down with some black ballet flats.

"Ready?" he asked her. She nodded her head and then they we're off.

"Can we walk to the restaurant it's actually not that far away?" Clare asked him.

"Sure we can walk…remember when we use to match without trying?" he asked her. She nodded her head and let out a little giggle. "I remember you couldn't sing" that comment right there earned him a hit on the back of his head.

"I could sing and still can" she defended herself as they walked into the restaurant.

"Clare, Elijah over here" Eli's mother called them over. The restaurant was packed with families all dressed up.

"Clare, are you ready to go up and sing?" her mother asked her.

"Yeah I'll head up to the stage now" she told her mom before walking to the middle of the restaurant where the stage was.

She stood on stage and everybody got quiet.

"Hi, everybody my name is Clare and I will be singing Catch me by Demi Lovato." She stepped away from the mike and took a deep breath before stepping back up to the microphone and she started singing:

Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick, but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye

Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
Let the future pass, and don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon  
Into this beautiful moonlight

Eli was amazed at how good her voice was.

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me

See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away so I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me

So now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go, it's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's for real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me

If this is love, please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me

When she was done everybody clapped and stood up asking for an encore. She got off stage and walked back over to her family and Eli's.

"Wow you were good" Eli told her.

"I know" she said….

**Review!**


End file.
